Comforting Each Other
by ElementalSoldier9819
Summary: After a misunderstanding and subsequent abuse leaves Edge hurt and heartbroken, can a certain pink haired Morphus help him heal and move on?
1. Tears

**Just so you know, this is an Edge x Myuria fanfic. In my opinion this couple looks really adorable. I thought it would be best suited if there was a breaking point between Edge and Reimi's relationship. As such I started out this story with a twist on one of the TLH's Private Actions specifically the one titled 'Shall I Let You Comfort Me?'**

* * *

Edge was casually strolling around the Calnus when he saw an unusual sight, Myuria was sleeping on the sofa.

"Lucien.." The pink haired Morphus muttered under her breath. Edge knew that Myuria was still trying to get over her husband's death and he decided to help her so they could focus on the mission at hand. The Calnus captain got up close and lightly stroked the side of her hair. The reflex caused her to suddenly awaken

"..?" Edge gasped as he noticed Myuria wake up and face him.

"I'm happy to talk to you anytime boy. You don't have to sneak up on me while I'm asleep." The Morphus assertively stated. Edge just took her words in consideration before offering a response.

"Your right you know. I am still a boy. I can't even do anything for my friends while their suffering. But even so, I wish there was something I could do for you Myuria so you wouldn't have to cry anymore."

Myuria took all of this into thought. In her eyes Edge was a boy despite being a year younger than her. For her to think that this boy would help her move on from Lucien's death, it was just something she couldn't shrug off.

"You know, you really are a kind kid, I almost want to take you up on that." She said as she got up and walked toward him.

"Myuria?" Edge got nervous as the the pink haired Morphus put her arms around his shoulders. He did not feel comfortable with her being up close and personal with him.

"Maybe I should let you comfort me" She smirked as she seductively moved her lips toward his cheek.

"EDGE!" A furious voice bellowed "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

Edge turned around and noticed Reimi who was VERY pissed at what she was seeing right now. Edge could feel her anger and suddenly became scared. He never saw her this angry before and could only expect the worse.

"Reimi" Edge pleaded hoping his childhood friend would understand "It's not what it looks like."

However Reimi was not convinced "IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Her voice shook through the entire ship. Both Edge and Myuria flinched at the sound of it.

"YOURE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Reimi raged as she grabbed Edge's hand and forcefully pulled him away from Myuria.

"Hey!" Edge protested as Reimi forcefully dragged him upstairs to his room.

"Reimi please calm down. I can explain." Edge begged for mercy. However Reimi did not calm down was about to give Edge the worst punishment he had ever faced.

"No!" she said as she slapped him "Why Edge?! I saw you kiss her! I thought you loved me! Don't tell me you've fallen for Myuria now! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! Reimi's voice got louder slapping him as she said each sentence.

"But I wasnt-" he said but was cut off by another slap.

"Don't lie to me!" The archer seethed as she continued slapping him " I clearly saw what you were doing with my own two eyes!"

Edge felt shot down as Reimi kept slapping him. His face was starting to show signs of bruising from the hits.

"Please stop it ." Edge begged as tears began to form in his eyes. "You're hurting me."

Reimi then stopped, but not before giving Edge another death glare.

"Take those bruises as a reminder to NEVER do that again. If I see you with Myuria one more time, We. Are. Done." Reimi said coldly before leaving the room. Edge just dropped to his knees as tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. He was not hurt physically, but emotionally as well. This was the worst he had seen of Reimi. She did slap him several times in the past for being a pervert and all. But this time, he had to endure a flurry of them all because she thought Myuria was kissing him.

Unbeknownst to both Edge and Reimi. Myuria overheard everything going on inside and grew worried.

* * *

 **First chapter's done. Tell me what you think**


	2. Consolation

**Second chapter guys. Hope you enjoy**

 **9/5/16 update: I rewrote this chapter to better improve the flow of the story and to allow character development**

* * *

A few minutes after Reimi left, Myuria went to see Edge out of concern. However when she tried to enter his room, the door was locked.

"Edge, it's Myuria. Please open up." The morphus requested

"Just leave me alone!" Edge continued crying apparently ignoring that the fact that she called him by his name instead of 'boy'. Myuria however was not going to back down.

"I overheard everything between you and Reimi and it did not seem good. So please let me come in."

Edge however could only respond with angry tears "NO!"

Myuria was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Did she do something wrong or have she might have offended the boy in any way?

"Is something the matter boy?" she could only ask

"THE HELL IT IS!" Edge began shouting at her while crying "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU... REIMI HATES ME NOW. DON'T YOU GET IT? IF YOU HADN'T... IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN SO CLOSE WITH ME, SHE WOULDN"T HAVE SEEN IT AND GOT ALL MAD AT ME!

Upon hearing his angry and sad outburst, Myuria had begun to feel some guilt. Perhaps she did take it too far not only with the teasing, but getting up close and personal with him.

'Edge, I just want you to know that I am very sorry for what happened you and Reimi. I didn't intend for this to happen. All I was trying do was give you a kiss on the cheek, but now I see just how wrong it was of me to do that." Myuria spoke with regret

"Do you really mean it?" Edge sniffled and unlocked the door.

"Yes, I do" the morphus answered

When Myuria looked him in the eye, She immediately noticed the bruise on his left cheek

"Oh my!" Myuria gasped out of shock "She really did give you quite a beating"

Edge just nodded

Myuria sighed, if she hadn't seduced Edge, this wouldn't have happened. She sat Edge down on his bed and cast a healing symbol, making Edge's bruise vanish. She then wiped his tears away with her hand before lifting his head up and kissing him on the cheek Edge found himself blushing as Myuria's lips met his face

"Myuria" Edge stopped crying after realizing what she did for him.

"It's alright, Edge" Myuria consoled while cradling him "You have comforted me. Now it's my turn to comfort you."

Edge just smiled at her. All he was trying to do was help her move on and now she was returning the favor even though he had not asked for it. For the first time he found himself having some sort of attraction toward Myuria. He wasn't sure if it was love or just plain happiness

"Thank you" Edge got up and hugged her

"No need to thank me boy. I am just trying to make you happy" she said as she sat down next to him. "Tell me, How often does Reimi hit you?"

"Not that often. Only when I do something that makes her very mad such as sneaking in the showers. This time I think she took it too far. She hit me several times all while she was accusing me of cheating on her. I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen." Edge explained.

"I heard everything. Did she really not want you to see me again?" Myuria wondered. Even though she heard everything, she couldn't believe that Reimi was trying to separate her and Edge. Edge just nodded

"I think it's best if you try to fix things up with Reimi. I can talk to her later if you want and explain to her everything." the pink haired morphus offered

"No" Edge shook his head. "She is still upset over what happened. Better to leave her alone for now"

Myuria thought for a moment before responding "I see, just give it time. Until you get things patched up with Reimi. It's best if we don't talk, so I'll stop with the teasing"

Edge however did not want to repair his relationship with Reimi. It ws clear now that he was starting to grow attracted to the pink haired morphus. But before Edge could say what was on his mind, Myuria had already left the room

"Myuria wait!" Edge pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears


	3. Confession

**Third Chapter is now up.**

 **9/5/16 update:** **I rewrote this chapter to better improve the flow of the story and to allow for immersion.**

* * *

Reimi was sitting in the battle simulator alone, she was still very angry at Edge for supposedly kissing Myuria

 _Who does Edge think he is? That cheating pervert thinks he can just abandon me for that elf-eared whore. Kissing her in front of my own eyes, this is the worst thing he could ever do._

Reimi did not feel sorry nor have any regrets for what she did. She lost faith in Edge now and thought that he deserved all that slapping. She felt no shame that it made him cry and now she didn't want him to even talk to Myuria at all. She finally regained her composure and calmed down, her loathing toward Edge still in mind. However she did not consider the fact that Edge was physically and emotionally hurt by her actions. She also failed to realized that her actions in fact resulted in Edge now turning to Myuria for love. Sooner or later it would come back and bite her.

Edge had quickly followed Myuria to the back of the ship.

"Myuria" Edge spoke "There's something i need to tell you"

Myuria noticed Edge was following and "Oh what is it boy" She could only ask despite not wanting to talk to him

"Wel,l um to start" Edge scrathced his head "I don't think you should talk to Reimi about what happened at all." He suggested

"Hmm and why do you say so" The Morphus wondered. She wanted to repair the relationship between Edge and Reimi and now Edge was telling her not to. For what reason

"Because after what she had done to me, she eventually has to feel ashamed for her actions and I want her to learn that the hard way" Edge gave his answer

"Just what are you trying to say boy?" Myuria was confused. At first sight Edge was the guy who would take always take action. She had never seen this passive side of him before.

"I'm saying that my heart now belongs to you" Edge stated.

Myuria was initially confused by Edge's statement, but then she got the idea. Reimi would feel really bad for hurting Edge if she found out that he was now falling in love with her (Myuria). Myuria was taken aback when Edge indirectly told her 'I love you'. She didn't know what to think of it, for this 'boy' to be suddenly infatuated with her after a rough moment with his childhood friend. She wanted Edge to happy just as Edge wanted her to be happy and if that meant taking him away from Reimi to protect him from further abuse as well as return the feelings he now had for her, she would do it. All for the sake of their mutual happiness.

"Myuria" Edge confessed "You're one of the kindest people I've ever met. I never thought it would come to this but, after all this time I think I am in love with you."

"Oh Edge!" Myuria threw her arms around him . "I am in love you too!" She then planted a kiss on his lips. Edge graciously put his arms around her waist as their lips met. After a few seconds they broke the kiss

"Thank you Edge" Myuria spoke "For helping me move on from Lucien's death"

"You mean a lot to me Myuria" Edge admitted "Promise me that you will stay by my side."

"I will, you belong to me now Edge. I'll make sure make sure Reimi won't ever hurt you like that again." Myuria asserted

Edge just nodded. He never felt happier in his life. He and Myuria were now in love. To think that some simple comfort would now blossom into this. The things Edge liked about Myuria were not only her beauty but her motherly attitude toward him; her desire to prevent Reimi from harming him. This was a moment he would never forget.

Edge smiled romantically at her. "You know Myuria, I'd never thought that you and I would end up in this sort of relationship. I was simply trying to make you happy, so you could move on."

"I could say the same thing boy. Your happiness means everything me, just as mine does for you. I'll always be there for you in your hardest times" She teased as she took his hand. Myuria remembered the time she first met Edge. She initially joined him and his crew so she could seek vengeance on one of his friends; Crowe F Almedio. She thought he wouldn't like her because of that and now here they were as lovers after some consolation for each other.

They then both exited the cargo hold, but as soon as they exited, Sarah saw them and noticed the two noticed the two holding hands.

"So what were you two talking about inside" The featherfolk asked. After all Myuria was Sarah's Roommate

"Its nothing important Sarah" Edge replied. trying to keep his with Myuria secret for the time being "Don't worry about it."

"Oh I was just curious" Sarah courteously stated "I did see you two holding hands, so I wondered what was going on"

Myuria just whispered something in Sarah's ear

"Oh I see!" Sarah comprehended "I'm happy for you. Hope things between you two go well "

"Uh thanks Sarah" Edge was unsure how to respond

Myuria and Edge then went off into their separate business, but nor before Edge slightly nudged Myuria

"You didn't have to tell her" He sounded upset

"Don't worry, she's my roommate, its not like she's going to spill the beans to the others immediately. Reimi will have to find out sooner or later anyway" She reassured.

"Hm, okay" Edge said with a slight of doubt.


	4. Spying

**Fourth Chapter is finally up. Sorry it took a while, been busy.**

Reimi noticed Edge has been ignoring her recently. however she didn't seem to care. She had only one thing in mind: Make sure Edge never does something like that again. To do that she would need to constantly monitor Edge, so she went over to Bacchus.

"Bacchus can I ask you a favor?" Reimi asked

"Yes Miss Reimi"Bacchus stoicly stated "

"Can you please install these security cameras aboard the ship?" She asked. Bacchus was a professional with technology and would have no difficulty installing them

"And what for what purpose might these be for?" the Cyborg inquired

"To make sure Lymle and Meracle don't do anything dangerous" Reimi lied with a smile on her face.

"Very well, smart of you Miss Reimi" Bacchus positively stated "I would not want Lymle to get herself into a hazardous situation"

Bacchus then got to work into installing the cameras on the crew deck, lounge, bridge item creation room and battle simulator. Reimi then turned on the computer in her room she shared with Edge.

"Where is he?" Reimi tried locating Edge but failed. Unbeknownst to her Edge was in the shower, one of the few places without a camera.

Edge was enjoying the relaxing hot water of the shower. Because of his duties of the captain of Calnus, he almost never had time to shower.

"Ah" Edge said as he got out and put his clothes on "Nothing more soothing than a nice hot shower."

When he exited the bathroom, he saw Bacchus standing outside waiting for him

"Oh, hey Bacchus" Edge greeted

"Mr Edge, I would like your approval" Bacchus firmly stated

"Approval for what?" Edge asked slightly confused.

"At the request of Miss Reimi, I've installed Security Cameras across the ship. She told me they for the purpose of preventing Lymle from getting herself into danger. I would like to know if that is okay with you." Bacchus stated

Edge was perplexed at what Bacchus just said. There were hardly any dangerous objects aboard the ship. Just about as he was about to disapprove, he remembered one detail, Lymle had Cerberus and Cerberus could cause significant collateral damage to the Calnus if it not controlled.

"I'm fine with it" Edge responded "But I do want to be able to have access some of the footage."

"Very Well Mr Edge" Bacchus then left.

Edge sighed. Why didn't Reimi just come ask him for approval? He assumed she didn't want to talk to him after what happened, but he didn't mind. Edge then went to the conference room to think of the next move to take against the Grigori.

Meanwhile Reimi was viewing the footage trying to spot Edge as well as Myuria. She found Edge in the Bridge and Myuria who just entered the lounge.

 _I swear, if I see those two together, they are both going to get it._

While having a drink Myuria noticed the security camera facing her.

"Hm?" she wondered "When were these installed?"

Myuria did not remember Edge installing security cameras on the ship and for what reason, but then she ignored it then continued sipping her drink, unaware of who was secretly watching her and her new boyfriend.

As Reimi continued watching, Bacchus entered her room.

"Miss Reimi" Bacchus told her "I talked to Mr. Edge and he approves as long as he has access to the footage."

Reimi didn't know what to say at the moment. She didn't know that Bacchus had talked to Edge about the cameras, but Edge approved, so she did the most straightforward thing.

"That's fine." Reimi said almost upset

Bacchus nodded. "Something seems to be bothering you Miss Reimi."

"Its nothing Bacchus." She replied trying to hide her emotions.

"If thats what you say." Bacchus responded before leaving.

Reimi continued watching Edge and Myuria through the security cameras until she saw Myuria writing something on a piece of paper. However before she could observe any further, she heard a voice speak from outside.

"Hey Meracle, did you know that Edge and Myuria are dating?" The featherfolk asked her Felinefolk companion.

"Really, wow! I actually thought they didn't get along, but look at them now." Meracle replied

Unbeknownst to both of them Reimi overheard the conversation and could not believe it. It was only after Myuria entered the Bridge to talk to Edge that she lost her breaking point and confirming the words she heard to be true.

Before long, she had a threw an outrageous fit, thrashing everything in the room before lying down on her bed screaming.

"That pervert! How could he do this to me?! I clearly told him that he wasn't allowed see her! AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Once Reimi had initially calmed down, She decided to wait until Myuria left before storming down to the bridge about to release her full pent rage on her childhood friend and his new lover.

As soon as Myuria left the bridge, she passed by Reimi, who didn't even bother to look at her. However Myuria could sense the rage on Reimi's face. She turned around and saw that Reimi was heading in the direction of the Bridge and immediately got suspicious.

 _Oh no! She's going to release her anger on Edge. I have to make haste._

Myuria deductively reasoned. She vowed not to let Reimi harm Edge and now it was time for her to uphold it. With that in mind, she rushed to the bridge, determined to stop whatever Reimi was going to do to him.


	5. Confrontation

**I managed to get chapter done fast. This is where things get really hyped up between Myuria and Reimi over Edge, so please enjoy the drama that happens.**

After Edge was done talking to Myuria, he made some final adjustments on the plan. However before he could leave, Reimi angrily barged into bridge towards him. Edge tried to ignore Reimi despite sensing how angry she was, but then she slapped him in the face before shoving him on the floor. The blonde yelped as he hit the floor while rubbing his cheek.

"Ugh, what was that for Reimi?" Edge asked clearly annoyed despite not talking to her any longer.

"YOU CHEATING PERVERT!" Reimi screamed at him. "I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I SAW YOU WITH THAT WHORE!"

The fact that Edge heard Reimi call Myuria a whore made him grit his teeth at her in anger "Don't you dare call Myuria that!" Edge responded yelling back. "I was just talking to her! Nothing more!"

"You're lying!" Reimi accused him "From what I heard, you and her got together!"

Edge was slightly stunned at this. He didn't expect Reimi to find out so fast, but it didn't matter. So he just blurted the first few words that came out his mind.

"Serves you right after all the pain you caused me."

"Caused you pain?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS CAUSED ME PAIN EDGE! BY KISSING HER!" Reimi continued losing her temper. Edge then sighed, but when he got up and tried to leave, she raised her hand to give him a really forceful slap. However before she could release, she felt something grip her wrist, holding it back and stopping her. Reimi turned around and saw it was Myuria who was staring at her with eyes full of anger and rage.

"You!" Reimi spat, but before she could say anymore, the pinked haired Morphus had punched her in the stomach. Reimi groaned in pain clutching it, she surely didn't expect that coming.

"Step away from him." The Morphus coldly ordered the archer. Reimi did not bother to move whatsoever, so Myuria raised her voice "Now!"

Reimi did so still rubbing her stomach. She locked gazes with Myuria before the latter spoke.

"I'll only make this clear to you once Reimi, Edge doesn't love you anymore."

The words that popped out of her mouth enraged Reimi. No wonder why Edge has been ignoring her. This only served to make archer more angry at the Morphus symbologist, the one who took him away from her or so she thought.

"Liar!" Reimi boiled with rage "You're just using your beauty and wits to charm him. No wonder your husband's death has turned you into a drifting, seductive slut."

"Say that again!" Myuria responded feeling provoked by the archer's remark.

"Oh you didn't hear me, well I said-" Reimi sarcastically to tried to reiterate, but was cut off by another punch, this time it forced her on her knees.

"Enough" the Morphus said, she knew the conversation was getting off hand. With Reimi subdued, she could finally make her point clear. "Let me ask you this Reimi, do you ever think about how your actions can end up hurting others?"

'Hmph! No!" Reimi pouted "What does this have to do with me? YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT EDGE BROKE MY HEART BY KISSING YOU! "

"I'll have you know that the truth is, I kissed Edge on the cheek, not the other way around! He was only trying to comfort me and you end up abusing him like that? I overheard everything you said to him Reimi, accusing him of cheating on you for me. "

"But-" Reimi tried to explain as she got up, but was cut off.

"Not only that but you refuse to listen to what he has to say". The Morphus continued. "You never even bothered to consider his side of the story and he was physically and emotionally hurt by what you did. If anything, you're the one who broke his heart! A woman like you doesn't deserve him after all the pain you put him through!"

Reimi was in shock and disbelief by her words. All the things Myuria said were spot on and she did not realize that her actions at the time ended up hurting Edge. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"It appears that its no coincidence that Edge ended up falling in love with me. He needs a woman who is caring, warmhearted and kind, not someone who just loses it on first sight when they see something upsetting, especially when it is a misunderstanding." Myuria pointed out. "Consider our new relationship your punishment for your abuse toward him. If I find out that you have inflicted harm Edge in anyway again, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life. So Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Him. "

With those words coming out of the symbologist's mouth, Reimi fell to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. She instantly regretted everything she did ever since she saw the two together and wanted to take back everything she said to Edge, but she couldn't, the damage was done and she couldn't do anything to fix it. Her overreaction and stubbornness became her undoing and she forever lost the chance to repair her relationship with Edge

Edge was in awe of what Myuria said to Reimi. He never thought she would stand up for him like that. This made him doubt his confidence and determination, he thought this was the reason why she called him a 'boy'. After all, Myuria was a year older than him, so it'd only be natural for her to do something like this. As the pink haired Morphus approached him up she offered her hand and Edge took it without hesititation

"Myuria" Edge murmured. He wondered why he couldn't do what Myuria just did for him.

"Edge, let's go" Myuria walked with him toward the exit while casting one last glance at Reimi who was still crying. " Don't worry, Reimi got what was coming to her."

Edge just nodded in acknowledgement "Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up. " he commented, smiling lovingly at Myuria as they both left the bridge, ready to further improve their relationship.

 **So the story is halfway done. Tell me what you think so far as well as some suggestions for what you want to happen in the next chapter.**


	6. Osculation

**Hey People, Sorry I haven't got back to this story in while. I've been so busy lately, in addition thinking up for what should happen in future chapters. Due to the content of this chapter I had no choice but to change the story to an M rating. But still enjoy**

* * *

Edge and Myuria left the bridge and headed upstairs to Edge's room.

"Make love with me Edge" the Morphus said as she removed her gloves and boots

Edge just wrapped his arms around Myuria's waist as she got on top him with his bare chest exposed. Their lips soon made made contact with each other before their tongues danced around.

"You're so beautiful Myuria" Edge commented as they continued making out

"Tee hee hee. I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment boy" Myuria giggled as they continued fondling each other.

"mmmpgh" Edge groaned as his lips continued touching Myuria's

The pink haired Morphus was panting heavily while Edge held onto her. She then buried her head deep into his neck before lightly sucking on it.

"Ah, Edge" Myuria gasped.

"Myuria" Edge weakly said. Both of them were promptly starting to grow hot from their session. Edge was lightly stroking Myuria's long hair as she kissed him before lightly biting on his lower lip and sucking it. Edge retaliated by doing a series of kisses down her cheek before reaching her chin.

Meanwhile at the bridge Reimi had stopped her crying outburst, but her heart was still filled with regret. Edge has been her childhood friend as well as a survivor of project hope. They had gone through a lot together and Reimi rnvisioned the future she could possibly have with him. But now that future was crushed all because of her own anger toward him

She just couldn't accept it. The sorrow in her heart soon turned into an uncontrolled rage toward that one woman.

 _If I can't have Edge, then no one can else have him! Edge is mine and mine alone! I won't let anyone else have him!_

She decided that the only way was for her to take her anger out on the one she thought was responsible. She blamed Myuria for everything that had transpired.

 _I will make that whore suffer. Get ready Myuria. You will pay for everything_

An evil smirk went across Reimi's face she prepared her master plan. She went upstairs to her room and made sure she had all the necessary materials which were duct tape, some ropes, chloroform and a rag.

That night when the crew went to sleep Reimi decided to commence her plan. She snuck into the room toward the bed Myuria and Edge shared. While Edge was soundly asleep. Reimi went up to Myuria and grabbed her by the arms. The sudden Reflex woke the Morphus symbologist up.

Myuria yelped, before she could say anything else, the archer had put a drugged rag inside Myuria's mouth which immediately knocked her out. Reimi then quietly dragged Myuria out of Edge's room before binding her hands and feet together. She then proceded to drag her to the first floor all the the way to the back of the Calnus. Inside one of the storage areas was a closet, she put Myuria on a chair before tying her to it and duck-taping her mouth before leaving and closing the door

* * *

 **Even though this is a short chapter, I am willing to continue with this fic. So as you might have saw Reimi's starting to become Psychotic after Edge breaks up with her.**


	7. Abducted

**Hey guys so the next chapter is up. I am more** **determined** **than ever to finish this story after posting the last chapter.**

 **Just to let you know, there is a little bit of blood in this chapter. If you do not like that sort of stuff then do not read. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

When Edge woke up he found that Myuria had left. His chest was still bare form their make out session previously.

He found a note on the desk, it read.

 _Edge_

 _I went to experiment some new compounding recipes that will be essential for any battles we might have in the future. Please do not bother me_

 _Myuria_

The SRF captain was dumbfounded by the Morphus symbologist's statement. Something was not right. Why would his Myuria suddenly start working on compounding all of sudden and tell him to leave her alone. What he did not know was that Reimi had snuck in and secretly kidnapped her when they were asleep and had left that note in order to avert his suspicion on Myuria's disappearance.

Myuria woke up still hazy from being drugged. She knew she was in a dark closet as well as tied to a chair bound and gagged. soon she was thrashing trying to break free. Reimi came in to find her struggling against her bindings.

"Oh please. Its pointless to resist." Reimi taunted while removing the duck tape from Myuria's mouth

"Reimi! I shouldve known it was you! I want an explanation for this right now! Why the hell did you knock me out and lock me in here?!" The Morphus seethed at her.

"Its simple. I want you to suffer. FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Reimi replied.

The Morphus was dumbfounded "What I did to you?"

Upon hearing this, the Archer went up to the Morphus symbologist before smacking her across the face with the back of her hand"Don't you dare play stupid! You should know what you did. You took him from me and you're going to suffer for it!" Reimi shouted angrily at her

Myuria knew that Reimi was talking about Edge and now she's taking her anger out on her.

"Accept it Reimi. That was your own fault. You end up getting mad at Edge and as a result he is devastated and ends up running to me. He's mine now! Don't you get it!? So just accept it and move on!" Myuria said hoping to reason with Reimi

Reimi just gave her a sarcastic look "Oh, I'll move on. Once you are dead!"

Myuria was suddenly confused by her statement "Just what are you planning? Are you going to kill me?"

"I plan on locking you in here forever!" She said with an evil laugh. "And no one else will ever find out. Once Edge finds out that you are dead, he'll come back to me "

"Edge will never come back to you, not after all you did to hurt him and if he knows of what you are doing to me right now!"

"Sooner or later your hunger or thirst will get the better of you and you'll be dead before you'll be able to see Edge again. And guess what? He won't suspect that I'm the one responsible."

Basically Reimi was going to lock Myuria in to starve to death. However Myuria was unfazed by the archer's statement

"Think you can lock me in here forever? I'm not human like you. The Morphus can survive for long periods of time without food or water. It should be more than enough time for me to loosen these ropes and get the hell out of here. "

"Oh interesting. I didn't know that" Reimi commented with an evil smile.

"Suprised huh? Look Reimi-" Before Myuria could say anymore however, Reimi had put the duct tape back on Myuria's mouth

"Don't be too comfortable trying to escape from here Myuria." Reimi said as she took out a knife and stabbed both of Myuria's thighs, before slowly making deep gashes downward toward her knees . The pink haired Morphus's screams of pain were muffled due to the tape covering her mouth and her legs were bleeding slowly afterwards. "If I can't kill you through starvation, then at least you'll bleed to death slowly and painfully before anyone finds you."

The Archer then shut and locked the door, leaving the morphus symbologist thrashing trying to escape as blood continued to pour out of her legs and drip down.

Meanwhile Edge was just patiently waiting for Myuria to finish her business according to the note. He sighed, what could be taking her so long? He soon saw Arumat approach him, which Edge found odd since Arumat wasn't the type to interact with others

"What is it Arumat?" Edge asked suprised

"I heard you were forming some plan in order to defeat the Grigori" He inquired

"Yeah" Edge gave his response "I actually talked about it with Myuria awhile ago."

"Fill me in on the details" Arumat said with a smirk.

"So basically, we're going to stop by En II to see if we can learn more about their origins. However, our next course of action will be determined once we have all the necessary information regarding that. That's all I can say, if you want to know more, then talk to Myuria or Bacchus." Edge told the Eldarian who just gave him a nod of satisfaction. Soon the scream of a female could be heard all across the ship.

"Did you hear that Arumat?" Edge asked

"Yeah" The Eldarian warrior answered "But it's none of my concern."

When Edge heard it, he rushed into each of the rooms where the women were. Sarah, Meracle and Lymle were all fine while Reimi was just doing her own thing without saying a word to Edge . Edge theorized that if all of the women who were on the second floor, were fine, he realized where or who the scream came from

 _It can't be. Myuria!_

Edge then went to Bacchus.

"Bacchus" Edge panicked "Do you know where Myuria is?

"Unfortunately no Mr. Edge" The Cyborg answered "But I can locate her by conducting an Infrared scan throughout the entire ship"

"Do it." Edge gave the word. Bacchus activated some machinery on his body and became scanning the entire ship. After a moment he finished.

"It appears Mrs. Myuria is located in the back of the starboard cargo hold" Bacchus stated according to his calculations

"Thanks Bacchus" Edge nodded before making his way to the aforementioned location

* * *

 **Just so you know, the fact that Morphus can survive for long time without food or water is something I made up in order to fit the events of the chapter. As a plot twist, Reimi's hatred for Myuria has grew to the point where the former becomes psychopathic and tries murder the latter and how will Edge react when he finds out about this?** **Stay Tuned.**


	8. Severing Ties

**Here's the next chapter. I've been so eager to post this.**

* * *

When Edge got to the starboard cargo hold, Myuria was no where to be seen. He then noticed a door toward the back but he could not enter

"Myuria? Are you in there?"

"Edge." Myuria was relieved "You have to get me out of here"

Edge saw a control panel on the right side. He quickly entered a random code and the door opened as it recognized his position as captain.

When he entered he saw that Myuria was tied to a chair. It was tilted sideways due to her struggle to escape and covered in a small pool of blood. The SRF captain could only gasp in shock at what lay before his eyes. It was almost like a crime scene.

"Oh my god!" Edge rushed went toward Myuria out of concern "Myuria, What happened to you?!"

"She tried to kill me" Myuria said weakly before sobbing

"Who?" Edge asked her

"Reimi" Myuria answered as more tears streamed down

Edge was in disbelief on what the pink haired Morphus said. Reimi did this? He couldn't comprehend it. His childhood friend would actually try to commit a murder. For what? Hate? Jealously?

"Why would she do this?" Edge was still a bit skeptical.

"Because.. she said .. it's.. my.. fault." Myuria sniffled "I'm sorry. I am the reason.. why you two broke up... and now she's taking... her anger out.. on me because of it"

"Myuria, don't blame yourself. You have nothing to be sorry for " Edge consoled as he wiped Myuria's tears away "If anyone is at fault here. It's Reimi because she refuses to understand." Hearing Edge say that, Myuria stopped crying.

"Hold still, I'm gonna cut these ropes " Edge said as he took out his sword and started cutting the ropes around Myuria's hands, torso and feet. She was then free, when she tried to stand however, Edge sat her back down.

"Before you go anywhere, let's have a look at that wound" Edge said. There were large lacerations deep into the skin with some blood oozing out. If Edge hadn't made it in time Myuria would have bleed to death. Luckily there was some disinfectant and bandage in the area and Edge took it and started applying it to her wounded thighs, then covering it with the bandage

"When we were sleeping, I think she snuck in and drugged me. I then found myself in here. She said that everything that had happened between you two was my fault and she wanted me to suffer for it. Initially she was going to leave me here to starve to death, but I told her that as a Morphus I could abstain sustenance for long periods of time. That was when she stabbed me. Reimi figured that if she couldn't kill me through starvation, she wanted me to die a slow painful death." The Morphus explained as the Blonde tended to her

"Can you walk?" Edge asked

"I think so" Myuria said as she got up. But when she tried to stand, She could feel a sharp pain course through her legs "OW!" She groaned in pain

"Do you want me to carry you?" the blonde haired human offered

The Morphus shook her head "No. Its fine. I can still stand" But her legs contradicted her words as she fell down again

"Here, why don't you sit down for a bit?" he suggested

"Okay" Myuria nodded "Help me up"

As Edge put one of Myuria's arms around his neck to support her, he immediately wrapped his arm around her body before putting his other arm under her knees and sweeping her off her feet. The sudden act took Myuria by surprise.

"E-Edge." Myuria blushed upon realizing she was now in Edge's arms. She wasn't expecting him to do something like this

"What's wrong Myuria? Why are you blushing?" He smiled, carrying her bridal style as they left the cargo hold. The Morphus was surprisingly light in his arms

"It's just that..." The pink haired Morphus stammered. Myuria was at a loss of words. She couldn't believe that this 'boy' would suddenly lift her off her feet without warning and carry her like this. She assumed this was payback for all the times she had teased him.

"You really need to relax Myuria. Its obvious you can't walk, let alone stand. So what else could I do?"

Myuria however was lost in her thoughts. She didn't know what to say to him, so she just rested her head on Edge's shoulder

When they got to Edge's room, he set Myuria down on the other bed

"You know, I should stop calling you boy. The fact that you were able to sweep me off my feet and carry me in your arms is enough to show me you're a man." She remarked

"Well uh thanks. I'm glad to hear that " Edge said

Meanwhile Arumat was in his room minding his own business. Soon Sarah came in

"What do you want?" The Eldarian asked annoyed

"I was just wondering if this your knife" The featherfolk said "I found it on the desk in my room"

"lt's not mine. Give it to Edge or something. Now leave me alone." The Eldarian replied sternly

At Edge's room, Myuria and Edge were having a little talk

"Does it still hurt?" he asked

"It does" she replied clutching the area around it

"Shouldn't there be some sort of Medical care on En II?" he inquired

"There is. The Morphus have state of the art medical technology. Probably more advanced than that of your race" She answered

"I see. For now just bear it with until we get there." Edge said. Myuria just gave him a faint smile

Sarah then came in "Edge, do you who the owner of this knife is?" When she saw Edge tending to Myuria, she immediately became startled "Oh, I'm not interrupting something, am I?

Upon seeing the knife the Featherfolk held, Myuria became alert "That's the same knife Reimi used to stab me with." she realized.

"It is?" Edge inquired "Sarah, Let me see that." Sarah gave him the knife before leaving and Edge inspected it. There was no bloodstains on it, so Edge speculated Reimi must've cleaned it after stabbing Myuria.

Edge clenched his fists in anger. One item was all the evidence he needed to be convinced of the reality of the situation. That his childhood friend would try to murder someone.

When Reimi returned to her room, she noticed the knife she used to stab Myuria was gone

 _Oh no! Where is it? If Edge finds out-_

"Looking for this?" Edge entered holding up the knife

"Where did you find that?" Reimi asked shocked

"Sarah gave it to me" Edge explained. "Now explain to me. Why did you do it?"

The Archer mentally cursed Sarah for unknowingly ratting her out.

"Do what?" Reimi tried to act ignorant, but Edge had grabbed her by her clothes before pinning her against the wall "Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go you pervert! What's wrong with you?!" Reimi tried to slap Edge in panic, but Edge had his hands on both her arms limiting their mobility

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! Edge started yelling at her all of a sudden. It was his turn to be angry now "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU REIMI?! Why would you try to kill a fellow crew member? Why!"

Reimi's anger started flaring up. "Because that slut is the one who started everything Edge! She took you away from me. I hate her! She had to pay for everything she done to me with her life!"

"DON'T YOUR DARE PUT THIS ON MYURIA!" Edge screeched at her. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! INSTEAD TRYING TO BE UNDERSTANDING, YOU CHOSE TO OVERREACT NOT ONCE, BUT TWICE! First time, you took your anger out on me when you see me and Myuria together. Even as I tried to explain the situation, YOU STILL WOULDN'T LISTEN! Second time when she tells you of your mistake, YOU GO SO FAR AS TO KIDNAP AND ALMOST MURDER HER!"

Upon hearing his words Reimi started to feel guilty "Please Edge!" Reimi begged as tears began to fall down her face "I'm so sorry, to you and Myuria both. Forgive me! I was just so angry that I didn't know what I was doing. Just let us do our little making up ritual and we'll act like all this never happened."

However Edge was not convinced "Your words aren't going to work this time Reimi, I will never forgive you for what you've done." His voice was filled with venom "Because of you, Myuria can't walk, and almost died had I not found her. Your act of attempted murder has shown me that you are a danger to not only her, but to everyone aboard this ship! As captain, I cannot allow someone like you to be part of my crew."

"But I am your first officer as well as your childhood-" Reimi tried to explain

"It doesn't matter! What you did was unforgivable! Reimi Saionji, for attempting to take the life of a fellow crewmember, I hereby strip you of your position of first officer. Goodbye Reimi, I never want to see you again. " Edge coldly cut her off before grabbing her head and bashing it against the wall. Reimi was knocked out cold immediately. Edge then slung Reimi over his shoulder before heading downstairs to the starboard cargo hold. There he locked Reimi inside the closet where she kept Myuria captive

Edge went over to Bacchus who was at the Bridge "Bacchus set a course for the nearest underdeveloped planet."

"But Mr Edge we are currently on course to En II, changing course will surely delay the trip there for an unspecified amount of time." The Cyborg explained

"It doesn't matter, we have some important cargo to drop off that will jeopardize the mission if not disposed of immediately" Edge gave his reason

"And what is this dangerous cargo you speak of?" The cyborg inquired as he changed the ship's path

"I'll tell you once we get there" Was all Edge could say

"Very well, setting course for Vanguard III" Bacchus confirmed.

After a few hours, The Calnus had arrived on the aforementioned planet. Edge went to the supply closet , before picking up Reimi who was still unconscious. His whole crew except Myuria, were waiting on the lounge for the next order. They saw him leave the ship carrying an unconscious Reimi . He signaled for the Crew to stay on the ship.

Edge had walked a few meters way from the Calnus before tossing the unconscious Reimi onto the grassy field. He then took the doll Reimi gave to him on his birthday before angrily tossing it on the ground near her. Edge then headed back to the ship, not even bothering to look at her. He felt no shame as he had just severed ties with his childhood friend.

A few moments later, Edge had returned, This time without Reimi. Lymle, Meracle, Sarah and Bacchus were all in shock at what Edge had just done as they were all watching from the exit of the ship.

"Everyone, Let's go, we're leaving" He ordered. The crew then headed to the Bridge to prepare for take off

The sound of the engines was enough to wake Reimi up.

"Ugh" The Archer groaned before realizing she was no longer on the ship "Where am I?" She was unfamiliar with her surroundings, but when she saw the Calnus preparing to take off, she panicked

"Hey! wait!" Reimi started to run toward Calnus, but it was too late as the ship started to gain altitude and take off

Reimi could only scream in anguish, loosing her sanity as the Calnus left the atmosphere of the planet leaving her there permanently with no way off.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I had to write for this story. Are you surprised that Edge marooned Reimi on an underdeveloped planet? I made this scenario based on the only review I had of the last chapter. So if you like this fic, don't be afraid to submit a review with any suggestions you might have.**


	9. Backstories

**Next chapter's up guys. Thanks to the amount of support I've been receiving I hope to at least update this on a weekly basis.**

* * *

The Calnus was back on course for En II. Of course, Edge had to take over Myuria's seat as she was resting as a result of her injuries, but he didn't mind. He also needed to find someone who could fill in for Reimi's seat. Once the ship was set to autopilot, Edge was soon confronted by Lymle, Bacchus, Sarah and Meracle.

"Edgie why did you leave Reirei on that planet?"

"Mr Edge, why was Miss Reimi considered dangerous cargo?"

"Why would you do something like that Edge?" Meracle questioned

"I do not understand what you just did and why, but it certainly is not nice." Sarah sounded upset

"Listen" Edge remained composed. "I did what I thought was necessary. Reimi tried to kill Myuria. That was something I could not forgive." He then took out the knife Reimi used to injure Myuria. "I know you might not believe me, but this here is all the proof I have. If you were in my shoes what would you have done?"

The four then left him deep in thought of his question

Arumat then approached

"Leaving someone on an underdeveloped planet" The Eldarian spoke "I never would've expected that out of you. Pretty clever."

"Don't misunderstand" Edge told him sternly "I only did that because Reimi tried to kill Myuria. A person like that is considered dangerous. If you were in my shoes, What would you do?"

"If I were you, I would just cut her down where she stands" Arumat spoke

"But that would make me no different from her." Edge argued "Not to mention that the crew would probably hate me and I would have to stand trial for murder"

Arumat just nodded at Edge's reasoning

"Anyway, Once this is all over, how am I going to explain this to my superiors?"

The Eldarian gave the captain some "Just be truthful about it and explain your reasoning. As long as they understand and your act did not breach some sort kind of protocol, everything will be fine. But if you end up having to stand trial for misconduct, don't hesitate to contact me, I can act as a witness "

"Thanks Arumat" Edge scratched his head. The Eldarian just gave him a small smile indicating his newfound respect for the blond human.

Edge then entered his room, he saw that Myuria was soundly asleep. Edge just stared at her sleeping figure before she awoke

"Oh Edge" She noticed him

"Everything's gonna be alright Myuria. I've taken care of Reimi. She won't be a threat to you anymore"

"What did you do?" Myuria asked

"I simply knocked her unconscious and left her on an underdeveloped planet." Edge answered with a smirk

"You what!?" The morphus was shocked. She never thought he would do something like that

"Hey, it wasn't like I wanted to, I thought it was best if I got rid of her in a non lethal way. Besides the fact that she almost murdered you brutally and out of hate only served to indicate that she is dangerous to be around. " He answered

"Hearing you say that reminds me of the time when I tried to kill Crowe although unlike her I did not resort to such methods. Nonetheless, I respect your decision." she responded

'Myuria" Edge spoke "There's was something I wanted to ask you"

"Oh and what is that?" Myuria raised an eyebrow

"Growing up, What was your childhood like?" He asked out of curiosity. In order to get closer to her, he needed to know more about her past

"I had an okay childhood, but everything changed when I was only 10"

"What happened?" Edge wondered as he sat down toward her

"My parents" Myuria said sadly "They were both symbological researchers. One day, they left to complete their mission, leaving me at home. They were gone for about 7 months until I recieved an obituary about their death." Memories from her childhood soon began replaying in her mind

 _Flashback_

 _"Why do you have to leave again?!" a 10 year old Myuria complained while the family was eating dinner at their house in Centropolis_

 _"Myuria" Her mother, Elspeth told her "It is the duty of your father and I as Morphus to complete the mission given to us. One day when you are of age, you too will be given a mission that you must complete"_

 _"How long will you be gone?"_

 _"If we finish early, at least 3 months"_

 _"3 months! That's not fair!" Myuria pouted "Are you so busy that you never have time to spend with me?"_

 _"Myuria sweetie pie" Her father Antwan answered "You need to understand that all people have their obligations and sometimes those obligations require us to be away from family. Soldiers, for example, during times of war, they are sent on missions to other planets longer than we do, they might not even see there families for a whole year even. For now you will have to listen to your caretaker. Once your mother and I have returned, we will buy you something nice. I promise"_

" _Ok daddy" Myuria smiled finally feeling appeased._

 _After the family had finished eating dinner, Espelth and Antwan left for their mission leaving young Myuria in the care of a woman named Freesia._

 _As Myuria patiently waited for her parents to return, days soon became months. After about 7 months Myuria started to become impatient as well as lose hope as they did not come home past 3 months. When it was her birthday, they didn't even bother to send her a message._

 _When Myuria had returned from school one day, she found Freesia holding a letter._

 _"Freesia?" Myuria asked_

 _"Myuria." Freesia handed her the letter "You need to read this."_

 _Myuria took the letter opening it and skimming the words carefully_

 _To whom it may concern_

 _We regret to inform you that Elspeth and Antwan Leventis have been declared dead. Ever since the couple had left EN II, we have maintained contact with them since. However, all radio contact was lost with their ship when it reportedly crashed on Planet Lezonia three months prior . Search vessels have been dispatched to the planet, but no leads on the wreckage of their ship has been acquired. We offer our condolences to your loss._

 _Morphus Central Command_

 _Myuria could not believe the content of the letter and could only feel fear run up her spine. She tossed the letter on the ground and ran straight to the room, Shutting the door and locking it._

 _Freesia only sighed. She could tell that Myuria took the news of her parents' supposed death really hard and needed to time to get over it._

 _Myuria just sat on her bed, silently crying to herself. She just couldn't accept that her parents were dead, leaving her all alone._

End of Flashback

"After my parents died Freesia, my caretaker became my legal guardian. For 7 years I was so depressed, that I couldn't even talk to anyone. That is until I became a researcher when I was 18 before meeting Lucien and he helped me move on." Myuria explained

"I know how you felt Myuria. I lost my parents too. My father to be more specific" Edge empathized with her

"What of your mother?" the Morphus asked

"I never knew my mother. I was told that she died giving birth to me. So I was raised solely by my father" He explained "During an expedition with my father across to explore some ancient civilization,He was attacked by a bio-weapon that escaped a research facility" Edge said sadly "I remember taking his gun to fend my self with. When it ran out of bullets, I took out my knife before finally managing to destroy it. Unfortunately my dad did not survive."

Myuria was in deep thought "I suppose it's more painful to watch a parent die in front you"

"I was sad, but I soon got over it" Edge state "His death made me more determined to carve my path into the future. If not for that then I don't know where I would be."

"I see, It appears we both share the pain of losing family" The Morphus could only say realizing the similar circumstances

Edge nodded before planting a passionate kiss on Myuria's lips

* * *

 **It took me a while to conceive the idea for Myuria's past, I hope you all enjoyed it since I thought that Edge knowing about it would help further their romantic relationship. Furhtermore i thought that Tionysus wasn't Myuria's original last name, she only adopted it when she was married to Lucien. As such I decided to come up with a maiden name for her which was Leventis as you may have noticed in her flashback Please Review**


	10. Recovery

**Chapter 10 is now up. I know I said I'd update this on a weekly basis, but I've been pretty busy with school and other things.**

* * *

When the Calnus landed on En II. Edge and the rest of the party got off. Myuria, who still couldn't walk requested that Edge carry her on his back to spare her the embarrassment of being carried bridal style as he did previously. Edge simply complied.

They were then greeted By a young morphus in dark clothing

"Greetings, I am Giotto Vandione. We the morphus of EN II welcome you to our home" He introduced himself

"My name is Edge Maverick of Earth. I am a friend of Crowe with whom you seem to share a common interest" the Calnus captain introduced.

Giotto was soon taken aback "I have been made aware of your names by a previous report from Bacchus, but I was considering how I should address you. 325 possibilities have presented themselves to me, but i lack the ability to put any of them to use. If you would please tell me of your prefered form of address, I shall refer to you as such."

"Ugh." Myuria sighed as she remarked "Some things never change. He's not what you would call a 'people person'"

Upon hearing her say that, Giotto noticed Myuria was carried by Edge as well as the bandages on her thighs he only became curious "Hm? What happened to Myuria?"

"She got stabbed in the legs by my former first officer" Edge explained. "I rather not explain the details. But I've heard the Medical care here is exceptional like no other"

"Indeed. En II has made many advances in Medical technology. Our Medical care is advanced enough to heal the most life threatening of injuries" Giotto nodded then called for two medics. Soon they both arrived with a gurney. Edge then carefully placed Myuria on the gurney

"Giotto" Myuria requested "Once I recover please brief me on anything I missed"

"Very Well" Giotto stated. Myuria was then wheeled off to the medical ward.

Int the Central room. The party was briefed by the sentient intelligence of EN II, Ex

"Welcome, Brothers and sisters of the galaxy We are Ex" The intangible being spoke

Edge decided to be the first one to ask "Tell us Please tell us what is happening to our universe?"

Ex briefed the party on how the universe was undergoing change by a will that would slowly destroy and recreate it anew without any forms of life. it also spoke of a being known as the Missing procedure and how it seeks life energy harnessed by the Grigori to destroy the universe. the party was shocked to hear this of course. Although, it was impossible to destroy the Misisng procedure., Ex had formulated a plan that would sever its energy supply. It involved infiltrating the medium between the universe and the Missing Procedure known as Nox Obscurus and eliminating the sole lifeform at its center responsible for its functions.

Afterwards, the party decided to take a walk around Centropolis. Edge decided to stock up on necessary supplies for the battle to come. He kept pondering and trying to comprehend on the information Ex had provided wondering if the plan would be a success and that destruction of the universe could be averted.

The Next day Edge decided to visit Myuria, At one of En II medical ward's, Myuria had made a miraculous recovery and was now standing. She was barefoot and wearing a blue hospital gown. When Edge entered the Medical ward, he found that Myuria was on her feet and walking and immediately went over to her

"Oh Hello Edge." The Morphus noticed

"Myuria, I see you have recovered" The blond Haired human remarked

"It's nothing much. Once the doctors examined my legs, they applied some healing symbols before closing the wounds using laser treatment. Afterwards, a layer of artificial skin was placed over it. When treatment was finished, I was given something to eat to help recirculate blood flow in my legs. " She explained before lifting up her gown revealing scars on both her thighs "But of course, these definitely won't go away"

"They're just scars, don't worry about them too much, you'll get used to them. Anyway, Now that your back on your feet, We have to get going. You do know what is going on right?" Edge asked

"Yes. Giotto came here a while ago to fill me in on what is happening. Everything regarding the Missing Procedure and Nox Obscurus I am well aware. But let me get changed first then we'll go" Myuria said she went to a nurse to get her clothes back before heading somewhere private to change.

Once Myuria was back into her normal attire. She and Edge left the Medical ward and headed back to the Calnus.

* * *

 **That wraps up this chapter. Now you might have noticed an apparent plot hole in this chapter and that is the appearance of Kokabiel. Now don't get mad at me for doing this because in the game, Kokabiel attacks the Sanctuary and the reason why I left this out is because The party requires Reimi's power in order to defeat him. But since she is no longer with them, they are basically powerless against Kokabiel.**


	11. Proposal

**Here's the next chapter. Before I could upload this, I had to make some edits to chapters 2, and 3 so that they would better suit the flow of the story, so be sure to check those out. Just so you know, this is an AU where Faize manages to survive his falling with Edge. So please enjoy.**

* * *

At the heart of Nox Obscurus, After a long and gruesome battle against the Apostle of Creation who turned out to be Faize Sheifa Beleth under the influence of the Grigori. The party had finally won. Edge went over to Faize and quickly helped him up. The Green Haired Eldarian laid helplessly on the floor, unable to move his body. As he was helped up and walked by Edge toward the exit, The area around them soon began to collapse

"What's going on?!" Meracle panicked

"It would seem that Nox Obscurus began to collapse, I assume that is because the energy supply cannot be maintained because Mr Faize has been defeated. Or to be more accurate, the grigori that merge with him has been destroyed" Bacchus stated

"That makes sense" Myuria added "In other words since the grigori has been destroyed, Nox Obscurus doesn't have enough energy left to hold itself together

Giotto then soon arrived with a transfer symbol, The rest of the party got on it save for edge and bacchus who were still inside

"Wait, I thought we couldn't use transfer symbols here" Myuria was suprised

"I imagine we're able to use them because the connection between the Missing Procedure and Nox obscurus has been severed" Giotto theorized

"Bacchus" Edge spoke "If I don't get out of here alive. Please tell Myuria I'm sorry"

"Very well Mr Edge" Bacchus nodded

The ground soon gave way for both Edge and Faize as they fell into the abyss below. The last thing Edge saw was Myuria shedding a tear as she and the rest of the party were transferred out by Giotto. As the two were falling, Edge noticed that Faize was still holding onto him.

"Faize?" Edge asked confused

"Edge" The Green haired Eldarian spoke"Whatever you do, don't let go, I can save us both."

Before Edge could ask for elaboration, Faize took out a remote control and pressed a random button. Soon a bright light started heading toward them. When it reached the two, They found themselves inside Faize's Sol. Faize immediately started piloting while Edge sat down in the back.

"Quick! Where do you want to go Edge?" Faize said as the celestial body continue to collapse around them

"Let's head back to Commander Kenny's ship" Edge said without a rush. Faize input the coordinates and soon the Sol flew out of Nox obscurus

"I can't believe what I done. I deserve to stand trial for nearly destroying the whole universe" Faize said with guilt.

"Faize" Edge got up and put his hand on the Eldarian's shoulder "Don't feel bad. You were just misguided"

"Edge" Faize sadly "All I ever wanted was to be strong like you. You were always so Confident never backing down on any decision you made. But me? I felt so powerless when I couldn't save those I cared about. That I wished i could do more to help and look where it got me. I was blinded by the power the Missing Procedure gave me and look how many people died because of it."

"Faize" Edge said in response "I will tell you that more Power doesn't make you stronger. It is you who does. As long as you have the will to keep moving forward with whatever decision you make, that's all that matters. Don't let outside forces shape the future you want to occur or influence your decisions. if you do, you just won't be yourself anymore."

"Thanks Edge" Faize smiled at The blonde haired Human

As Faize was piloting the Sol, he began recalling his encounter with the party until he noticed something or rather someone was missing from the picture "Hey" Faize wondered "If you don't mind me asking, What ever happened to Reimi? I noticed she wasn't with you when I fought you."

Edge scratched his head "Uh yeah. That's kind of a long story actually. Tell you about it another time."

When they got to the ship, the two were called into a meeting by Giotto, Gaghan and Stephen D Kenny. There they discussed future plans now that the situation with missing procedure had been stabilized . Ultimately it was agreed that the Eldarians would abandon their technology and settle on Lemuris, The Morphus would remain in Isolation while continuing to observe the universe and Earth would advance at its own natural pace without outside intervention. When they finished the discussion, Faize had something he wanted to say

"Commander Gaghan, There is something You need to know" Faize spoke up

"What is it Faize?" Gaghan politely inquired

"The one responsible for the creation of Nox Obscurus was me" Faize spoke with guilt. Of course Gaghan, Giotto, and Kenny were in disbelief at his words.

"While the Eldarians were evacuating, I could only watch as our ships were shot down one by one by the phantoms. I couldn't stand it anymore and I wanted to do everything I could to ensure that our kind survived. While i was in my sol, I encountered the Missing Procedure and it granted me power like no other. That Power twisted my mind believing that the only way to save the universe is to destroy it. The Power I believed that could save the universe ended up harming it. Because of my actions, thousands of people died. I am a disgrace our kind and I deserve to be punished " Faize confessed

Gaghan took sometime to process the information Faize had told him. He then gave his response

" There is no point in worrying about the past Faize. However, If you believe you need atonement for your actions on Nox Obscurus, then I suggest you take a voyage around the galaxy to find some enlightenment. But remember, you are always welcome to settle on Lemuris, you are an Eldarian, Nothing you do changes that" The Older Eldarian ambassador told him.

Faize just nodded at Gaghan's words

When Edge and Faize finished meeting with the representatives. Faize still had one question he had for Edge

"Are you going to tell me whatever happened with Reimi" The green haired Eldarian inquired

"Yeah" Edge confirmed He then cleared his throat

"It started when I saw that Myuria was still mourning her husband's death. When I tried to comfort her, Reimi saw us together and thought I was kissing her. She then got mad before physically abusing me. I was so hurt by what she did until Myuria came in and then consoled me. As she consoled me, I found myself having feelings for her before confessing to her. Myuria then wanted to make sure Reimi wouldn't hurt me like that again."

Faize Nodded at Edge's explanation

"When Reimi found out, She got even more angry at me" Edge continued "Until Myuria came in and stood up for me, explaining to her what really happened and telling her to back off. Afterwards Reimi kidnapped Myuria before trying to kill her by stabbing her in the legs."

Faize was shocked at the last part. He didn't think Reimi would be the type to do something like that. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she then blamed Myuria for what happened between us. Anyway When I found out. I yelled at Reimi for what she had done. I couldn't forgive her for trying to kill a fellow crew member, especially since it was the woman I loved, so I knocked her unconscious and left her on an underdeveloped planet." the blonde had finished

Faize was surprised at what Edge had just said. "I wasn't expecting you to do something like that Edge. You could've just handed her over to The USTA"

"I wanted Reimi out of my life after what she did, so I never wanted to see her again. Besides it would taken me too long to turn back and report her to the USTA" Edge told him

"I'm happy for you two Edge" the Green haired Eladarian "I didn't think you and Myuria would end up falling in love."

"Yeah, but she thinks I'm dead" Edge said sadly

"She won't. Go be with her Edge. Before its too late" Faize told him

Edge just nodded at his suggestion. For he had already had knew what he was going to do.

 _One week later_

Myuria was on En II, Placing flowers on Lucien's grave as well as the translator Crowe gave her. As she finished paying her respects, but deep down she was still grieving her boyfriend's death. That is until she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She instantly turned around and spotted a man with blond hair and green eyes., which no doubt was Edge Maverick She thought she was just seeing things, so she blinked and the image of Edge was still there, It was not a ghost, but the real person

"Edge?" She asked in disbelief

"Hi Myuria" Edge said with a slight smile.

"How? How is it you here?" She asked as she approached

"Faize saved me" Edge explained. Myuria then just threw her arms around him before pulling him into a tight hug

"I thought I lost you forever when you fell down that abyss on Nox Obscurus. Please don't ever leave me again" Myuria said while sobbing

"It's okay Myuria. I'm here now" Edge said while holding onto her. "You don't need to cry anymore"

As Myuria wiped her tears away, Edge took her hand "Do you want to walk around for a bit" he offered

"Okay" she replied

The two walked around Centropolis before grabbing a bite to eat at one of the restaurants and stopping at a local park.

"Myuria, can you close your eyes?" Edge asked

"What for?" Myuria asked in response

"Just do it" Edge could only say. Myuria just complied without a second thought

Edge then got down one knee, before pulling out a small box and opening it.

"Now you can open them" he said

When Myuria opened her eyes, She saw that Edge was on one knee holding a box with a 10 carat diamond ring inside of it

"What is that?" the pinked haired Morphus inquired, not knowing what Edge was doing.

"It's a ring Myuria, a ring that symbolizes that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. That is why, Myuria Tionysus, will you marry me?"

Myuria hesitated for a moment and thought to herself. Was Edge someone who she deemed worthy? Was Edge someone who truly made her happy? Was Edge someone who she would want to dedicate herself to for the rest of her life, now that he had just returned to her?

"Yes! Yes Edge I will marry you!" Myuria said as tears of joy exited her eyes. Edge promptly slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her into a passionate embrace

* * *

 **I'd say this would be the climax of the story, Edge has finally proposed to Myuria and now they are going to get married. Next chapter will focus on the wedding.**


End file.
